the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 35
< Chapter 34 'Hey guys, it’s time for the last chapter of the week! ' ' ' Chapter 35- Patricia had been in her room for around an hour trying to get Piper to answer her video call. Come on, please answer…. The wait was making her anxious. How could she have done that? How could she have thought Piper wasn’t Piper?! They were twins for crying out loud! She was a terrible sister… I should have listened to her. I shouldn’t have made her leave. '' At one point, KT walked in. “Hey Patricia,” She said cheerfully, “Would you like to go on a patrol with me right now?” She did want to go on the patrol, but knew she couldn’t at the moment. “Sorry,” She groaned. “I’m kind of in the middle of something,” A look of realization crossed KT’s face. “Oh, of course. Sorry. Take all the time you need,” And then her friend had left the room, and Patricia was alone again, with just her computer and her thoughts. Then, finally, her sister picked up. She took in a deep breath when the video screen came up. “What do you want, Patricia?” She sounded tired. Annoyed. She sounded the way Patricia hadn’t heard her sound in years, and once again, it stung- this was her fault. “I want to apologize,” Piper frowned. “Oh… well, that’s great.” “I’m really…really… ''really ''sorry. I honestly didn’t mean to hurt you…” “Then what did you mean to do?” “Get rid of you… but I didn’t know it was you, I was trying to get rid of someone I thought wasn’t'' you… an evil counterpart of you… but it actually'' was'' you…” Her sister frowned. “What?” In the background of Piper’s video, Patricia heard muffled speaking and recognized the voices. “Is that Mum and Dad?” Piper nodded. “Do they know-“ “Yeah.” She let out a groan. Of course her parents knew. Patricia was willing to bet anything that they were currently discussing what to do with their bad child and possibly about disowning her. As if she didn’t have enough on her mind already… “Look, Trix. I appreciate you apologizing, but that won’t automatically make it okay.” “I know… It’s just, I really didn’t think it was you,” “Then who did you think I was?” “…Well…” What was she supposed to do? Tell Piper about Corbierre? “Patricia?” Yes, that’s what she would have to do. “Piper, I’m going to explain everything to you. It will sound pretty strange… but bear with me, because it’s completely true.” Piper sighed. “I don’t know…” “Please? It’ll all make sense after you hear the story,” “Okay.” Her sister sounded reluctant, but Patricia didn’t care. This had to be done. She’d worry about what the others would say later. Family first. '' With a deep breath, she said, “Alright. So, about three years ago-“ And with that, she told Piper the truth. ------------ “So, Mara… Thanks for joining me,” Fabian said with a small smile. Mara smiled back. She had to… she liked his smile. “No problem. I figured you could use a little help, that’s all…” They were looking for Jasper at the library. Fabian was originally going to go alone, but Mara decided she’d come with him. She needed him alone, and she needed to talk to him. “This place looks so empty without the exhibits,” Fabian sighed. “Doesn’t it?” “Yeah, but it’s still interesting. I love the smell of old books, don’t you?” “Huh? Oh, yeah.” He was distracted, of course he was. They were on a mission, after all, and it was pretty important to him. Mara would have to remember that. “So… do you really think he’s somewhere in this library?” She was skeptical; there was nothing in the library but the books and the tables. Fabian answered while looking around. “No, but there has to be some evidence… This was the place evil Jasper took me when he tried to trick me. There has to be something here that will give us a clue to where the real Jasper is…Look around!” “Actually, Fabian,” She said, while looking around the room, “There was another reason why I decided to come with you,” “Oh, yeah?” Mara frowned. “We need to have a little talk,” He faced her. “You mean about- oh…yeah. Umm…w-well…” “What are you thinking?” She asked him. “W-well… What are ''you thinking?” Mara got a bit annoyed, but she had expected this kind of behavior from him, and decided it wouldn’t be good to get angry with him. “I liked it… didn’t you?” “I think so? I mean, I enjoyed it when it was happening, but-“ “Oh, so you feel nothing then.” Fabian was clearly starting to get flustered. Of course he was; He was horrible at these things, and Mara understood that. She felt bad for him, but wanted to know. “N…No, I don’t feel nothing, I mean… I just…” He sighed and slumped down in a chair. “Let me guess, I was just a stand in for Nina?” “Ummm…” She sighed. “I get it. She’s back now, I shouldn’t have been expecting anything… It’s okay. So… what did she say about everything?” He didn’t answer her, and just gave her a scared look. At first she was confused, and then the realization hit her. “You mean you didn’t tell her? That’s really bad Fabian,” “I know! But look, it just… it wasn’t the right time, and we were on our date, and I…” “But you still really like her.” Mara finished for him, taking a seat. Fabian sighed and nodded. “Yeah. B-but… I don’t really know if I liked the kiss or not, or if… I just need a little more time.” She knew she couldn’t keep pushing him. “It’s okay. Come on, maybe we should get back to finding your Godfather,” “Oh, yeah.” Fabian jumped up. “Come on!” They continued searching, this time with her actually focusing, but there were no clues. Fabian was about ready to throw in the towel. “Come on,” He muttered. “Let’s just go…” Mara followed him until she happened to notice something out of the corner of her eye. It was some strange metal cover, but what was it covering? “What’s that?” Fabian turned and when he saw it, his eyes lit up. “Mara, you’re a genius!” “What?” When he hugged her out of nowhere, she had to smile, and he rushed over to remove the metal. “Yes! This is it! Come on!” “Where are we…” He pulled her over and she saw what he was so excited about- a secret entrance to some sort of underground room- or tunnel. “Fabian, what is this?” “The tunnels! Look, two years ago we found these secret tunnels under the House and one led to the library!” “Oh.” Mara was surprised at how easily she accepted that. “Come on!” Fabian pulled her inside with him, and they scrambled into the tunnel… where she found two figures in the back, tied up and gagged. He was already untying one of them when she made it over. Mara recognized them easily- Jasper, and Mr. Sweet. She went to work on Mr. Sweet, as he noticed she was there. “What? Who is it?” “Mara Jaffray,” “Ah, Mara! How on Earth did you find me?” “I’ll explain later. Fabian’s with me,” She said quickly, untying him as fast as she could. Fabian had gotten Jasper free, and Mara couldn’t help but watch as he and his Godfather shared a huge hug. It was touching. Fabian seemed to have tears in his eyes. “How is Edison?” Mr. Sweet asked, definitely nervous. “Is he okay?” “He’s fine,” She promised him, as she finally managed to free him. “Come on, let’s get you out of here,” She and Fabian helped Jasper and Mr. Sweet get out of the library, and they set off to the flat. All the while, Mara could almost swear that they were being watched by a black bird, or maybe that was just her imagination. ------------------- Jerome was lounging around in the girl’s dorm-room with Alfie, Amber and Willow; Alfie had wanted to come watch Willow practice magic with Amber, and Jerome tagged along out of boredom. He stood near where Amber was sitting, while the couple sat together looking over the magic book while Willow translated. “So,” Jerome muttered to Amber, resting his arms over her chair, “Any luck with him lately?” Amber gave him a confused look, and he just smirked at her. “…No,” She sighed, speaking quietly so only he could hear, “But I can’t blame him. He really likes Willow,” He laughed. “Just be glad he’s not a cheat,” Amber shot him another look, this one angry. “What?” He laughed again. “Can’t a guy be happy his best friend isn’t following in his footsteps?” Bringing it up now was strange- somehow he was able to joke about it, even if it wasn’t very funny. “What?” “I’ll explain it later,” Jerome promised her, smirking and slapping the chair before looking over at Alfie and Willow. “…So,” Alfie said, his arm around Willow, “You excited to try and do some of this magic for real?” “Of course! But it’s going to have to be light magic. Black magic is just full of evil vibes…” “What kinds of spells are in Corbierre’s book, anyways?” Jerome asked, curious. Alfie shrugged. “Things about summoning shadow demons, creating fireballs, becoming a humanoid.” “Fireballs?” Amber echoed. “You’re kidding? Do you think that’s how the college was burned down? I mean, it so wouldn’t surprise me, but…fireballs? Really? Is he that uncreative?” “But wait, if Corbierre’s fire burnt down the college, who was the person wandering around on that video footage?” Jerome questioned allowed. But nobody had time to answer when the door was suddenly and literally broken down, and an intruder burst into their room. Jerome froze immediately upon seeing them. So did his friends- but it was different for him. Just the sight of this guy made all the bad memories come flooding back, and made the old fear return to him. “Give me the book,” Rufus-two demanded. “Or else.” And he pulled out a gun. 'Big weekend, huh? Well, that’s all we have for this week, stay tuned for the next two chapters this Friday! Thanks everyone! ' ' Chapters 36 and 37 > ' Category:Blog posts